Vita - Chapter 3: Rising - Part 7
Part 7: Approaching Clouds Jacob woke up with the phone ringing. He answered it. "Whaaaaat...?" "JACOB, GET YOUR MOTHERFUCKING ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" Daniel shouted through the phone. "JESUS!" Jacob got up from the bed and tripped, hitting his nose on the drawer. Daniel could be heard laughing on the phone, "Hahahahahaha! Scared you, huh?" "YOU MOTHERFUCKER, WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" Jacob's nose started to bleed. "Just wanted to see how much you'd be scared if we got attacked." "I didn't get scared from you being attacked, I got scared from you shouting like my fucking mother on a period." He said as he got up, holding his nose that was soaking his paw with blood. "Yeah, sure. Anyhow, bye now." He hung up instantly. "Damn dick called me just to scare me...and make my nose bleed..." Jacob threw the phone away, "Fuck..." ... (Travis) Travis bumped into a ferret. "E-Excuse-" "Damn it, you're Julia's friend!" He yelled, "Are you following me?!" "Of course not-" "Get the hell away from me or I'll call the cops!" "Jesus, fine." Travis walked away. While he wasn't looking, Dennis pulled his phone out and silently dialed 911. "Hello, you've dialed 911, what's your ermegency?" "A wolf just mugged me. Gray fur, blue hair, green eyes, wearing brown boots, jeans and a blue jacket, Heaven's Kitchen avenue, get over here!" "Calm down sir, an unit has been dispatched to your location. Stay where you are." "Please, just come-" Someone snatched Dennis' phone away. "Thought I wouldn't hear, huh?" It was Travis. He smashed the phone on the ground. "...THAT PHONE COSTED ME 40 DOLLARS!" "Awww, I'll give you another one on your birthday." Dennis ran to Travis with his claws out. Travis simply punched him in his stomach, "See? Now this is something that can put me in jail...if it wasn't self defense." Travis heard sirens, "If only lying was a crime..." "T-They're g-going t-to get you..." Travis pulled his wallet out, showing him his money, "They'll get this." "...Fuck..." Travis knew the cops of that city well. Finding one that wouldn't accept a bribe was harder than finding one who wouldn't. ... (Jacob) Jacob, bored and alone, headed to his favorite place in the city. The gay bar he even forgot the name. He made sure to read the barely working red neon sign above it this time. "The Male..." He read, "What kind of name is this?" "Erm, it's an old name, even though it accepts both sexes, but, you know, this bar has been around since..." The person next to Jacob stopped talking as soon as he turned around. The person lost all of the air his lungs and turned white under his fur, "...Oh..." "Vlad?" "Oh...erm..." "What a surprise." "I-I'm not Vlad, what are you talking a-about?" "The only coyote I know that wears glasses and has a band-aid on his forehead is a russian man called Vlad." "I-I-I-It's just a c-coincidence!" "What is? The fact you look like Vlad or the fact you're here and know stuff about this bar?" "B-Both!" He ran away. "Heh..." "Such a cutie, isn't he?" It was the bartender. "You know him?" "I'm his friend. He's a closetted bi, and is very nervous around coyotes." "Awww, how cute." "I know...now, come in and have a drink." "Sure." "You're also the first customer of the day. First one is on the house." "Thanks." Jacob sat on the stool. As the bartender made his drink, whiskey, he looked around the empty bar. No talking, no laughing, no kissing or loud electronic music, pure silence. He was enjoying that. The bartender put the drink on his counter, smiling and staring directly at his eyes. Jacob drinked his whiskey, "...This...one tastes different." "You'll see why..." "...I..." Jacob felt some tension on his pants. "Maca..." "Dude, I...I have..." "There's plenty of time..." He started to undress. ... (Ronald) Ronald entered Donald's office. He shut the door, making a loud bang, scaring Daniel as he jumped up, screaming. Ronald laughed for a moment. "Fucking hell, man! I almost fucking soiled myself!" "Hehehe..." "Urgh...Look, I got something for Jacob, can you call him and bring him here?" "Why don't you call him yourself?" "Nnng..." He stretched, "Fine..." He picked the phone up and dialed his number. ... (Jacob) As the bartender was kneeling, Jacob's phone rang. "Hold on a moment..." He answered it, "Hello?" "Jacob, I need you here." "I'm in the middle of something..." "Now." "..." He sighed as David hung up, "I'll be back." "Wheeeeen?" "At night, I swear." "But it'll be filled with people..." "Fine, tomorrow morning then." "No, no, night is fine." "Okay." Jacob zipped his pants up, "Bye now." ... He opened the doors, "The hell you guys want?" "I have something for you to do." "Yes?" He sat on the chair before Daniel. Ronald put a picture on the desk. "This woman." Daniel said, Jacob looked at her in the picture, a fugly hyena, "You recognize her?" Jacob looked closely at the picture, "No..." "Hm, figured you would since she was with the Devils...You know about that car meet bombing?" Jacob had flashbacks of it again, hurting his head and ruining his mood, "Yeah..." "She's involved with it. Some of our guys have been spying on her and we found out she makes some insane bombs like that one. We need her." "We're going to explode Clockers?" "Why not?" "..." Jacob sighed, "Where is she?" "Somewhere on Heaven's Kitchen. Ask around in a nearby bar, the folks there know each other pretty well." "Take this picture with you." Ronald said, "Show it around. Say you're a friend of her or something." ... Jacob got there. The nearest bar was "Capolavoro". "Weird name...Probably means it's more modern than that other bar..." He said as he walked in. Immediatelly, he saw a very sophisticated, clean and modern place. Pool tables, arcades and even an old jukebox playing old music, "Christ, I prefer the other one." "Hello, sir." A waiter walked to him, with a strong french accent, "Welcome to Capolavoro. How can I help you?" Jacob immediatelly pulled out that picture, "Have you seen this woman?" "Mrs. Beverly...Hm, she hangs out in alleys around the bar at night. I still wonder how people still hire that mess." "She's a prostitute?" "Yeah, and tries hard with that scarred and wrinkled face of hers." "...How old is she?" "29. Drugs did that to her." "Christ." "Anything else?" "No, that's all, thank you..." "Alright..." He walked away. Jacob thought about actually buying a drink to pass the day for a moment. Eventually, "A-Actually, waiter. Can I have whiskey?" "Sure." ... "Hopefully this one doesn't have aphrodisiacs in it..." He said before drinking it and pulling out his phone to call Daniel, sitting at a table near the window, "...Hello? Daniel? The girl you want is only going to show up at night." "Damn. Well, wait around I guess, but I want to see that girl here tonight before morning." "Sure, boss." "Good." He hung up. Jacob kept drinking and looking outside for another hour, before getting bored and leaving. ... (Travis) "Fuck." Was all Travis could think in the back of the squad car. "Unlucky day, bud." The officer in the front said, "Just happened to meet the wrong kind of cops...or should we say, the right kind of cops?" "Not my fault, that most of you are dirty rats." "Doesn't justify your attempt at bribing. When we get to the station, you better call your lawyer." The officer said, looking backwards at Travis, not paying attention to the road. SLAM! The car hit something. The officer hit the brakes immediatelly, "SHIT!" "Nice driving." The officer left the car, leaving the door open. Travis moved to the front seat, his cuffed paws behind his back, and left the car. Sneaking away as the cop went to check what he had ran over. "How the hell am I going to get rid of these..." He thought as he ran to an alleyway, went through it and reached the Chinatown part of the city, "Crap..." Travis kept moving, blending into the crowd, avoiding to expose his cuffs to the people. As he left Chinatown, he heard sirens coming from his front. He leaned on a wall and pretended to not be interested in anything as two squad cars drove past him. "Guess I'll be famous soon..." He said, sighing as he continued his walk, cuffed, "I'm going to get that lying son of a bitch later..." ... (Julia) Julia kept knocking on Travis' door, "...I guess he's not-" "Julia!" Travis shouted as he walked to her with his paws behind his back. Julia smiled, "I may have a bit of a problem." "Oh...What is it?" Travis turned around, showing the cuffs. Julia gasped. "Look. Julia, it's not what you're thinking. I was not arrested," he turned around again, "I just had trouble with your Dennis friend and a...dirty cop." "Let me see...Dennis called him on you and paid him to arrest you..." "Er, y-yeah, he did that." "Son of a bitch. He did that to Vlad once. Poor guy lived a whole week in a prison cell with four other guys who kept harassing him because of him being russian and all...He hasn't really been quite the same ever since that happened. He lost faith in the world." "...Wait, who's Vlad?" "Oh, you don't know him. Sorry, I thought I already introduced him to you. Vlad is a russian friend of mine. Was born in Russia and managed to sneak into America in 1987. For a ruskie, he's a very friendly man..." "I thought the hate on ruskies was over already." "Really? After one year since the end of all that tension? People might kill Vlad if he's not careful, that's why he's so anti-social and quiet." "Hm..." "Anyhow, I can help you get rid of those cuffs." "I'd appreciate that." Julia smiled, "Alright. Do you have a paperclip?" "Inside." "Hm...Your keys weren't confiscated, were they?" "Nope." "Good. Grab them." Travis looked at her with not-so-friendly look. "Heheh...I'm just kidding. I'll grab them. Which pocket?" "Back one." "Alright..." ... (Jacob) Jacob left The Male, smiling as the bartender bid goodbye, "Good thing it was less filled than we expected...Now, what's the time..." Jacob looked around and asked a man wearing a wrist watch the time. "5:34, sir." "Thanks." He said as he walked already, "Jesus, already? Fuck, I better go back to that place." ... Jacob looked inside an alley, where he saw the woman, wearing a red skirt, smoking a cigar...and she was staring right back at him. "Hello..." She said. Jacob recognized the voice. He remembered the same voice saying "Is the car in the meeting?" "You're...you're the bitch that blew up the meeting, aren't you?" "Oh..." She blinked, "I haven't realised...you're Jacob Howard." She smoked her cigar, "How interesting we suddenly meet..." She said as she blew smoke. "I'm here because the Jokers and the Alphas need you." "Do they expect me to make bombs for them?" "How did you know?" "Lucky guess." "...Let's just go." "After you." "Well, that was easy..." ''He thought. ... '(Travis and Julia)' Travis cracked his wrists, "Feels good to be able to move them around again. Thank you." "You're welcome....Where's Jacob?" "No idea. He just goes out randomly and comes back whenever he feels like it. I just hope he's not getting himself in trouble, that's all..." "Hm..." Julia sighed, "Well...Now, about Dennis." "I'm gonna get payback on that fuck." "What do you have in mind?" "I'm thinking...Can you help me come up with any ideas?" "Of course..." She smiled. Travis smiled back. '(Jacob)' Jacob arrived at the building. Two Jokers stared angrily at the woman. Daniel, who was nearby, walked to her and Jacob. "This is the girl?" "Yeah." "What's this about again?" She asked. "I'll explain on the way, hun." Ronald said, "Just come with me..." She took her inside. Jacob walked away, listening to complains from a Joker, "Jesus, my fucking grandma is prettier." '''End of Part 7.' End of Chapter 3. This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Synth Category:Furry Stuff Category:Vita